The Brothers Winchester
by Krishnaa
Summary: What if, there were more than just two Winchester brothers and what if the other brother/brothers was/were not, well, human? This is an AU with OCs. The Winchesters may seem OOC at times but its AU, so it won't follow the series completely.Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 : Maya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural or the characters. Oh how I wish I did though! However I do own the AU universe and the OCs.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone. Thanks so much for your reviews for my story '**Two Plus Two Equal One'**. You and your warm reviews made me want to write some more. Hope you like this one too. **This is AU with OOCs**. Seeing the third Winchester brother (Adam) and reading **The** **Problems with Dean** series by SciFiNutTX, gave me this gorgeous idea. What if, there was more than just two Winchester brothers and what if the other brother(s) was not, well, human? One hint though, I hate the Apocalyptic storyline, so my story won't go there. I do love happy endings, so no tragedy.

This is AU, so there will be lots of character building, new storyline and brotherly love. Hope I can end the story well coz All's well that ends well. Please R&R. Do let me know so that I can proceed further Thanks in advance.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Prologue**

She knew it the moment she saw them -the handsome man who looked to have aged ten years in one, his eyes still raw with pain and unshed tears ,the little kid silent yet watchful and the cherubic baby. Yes, they were the ones. She thanked the stars and waited for her chance. They should never know – they should never find out. She had to be very careful and she would be. They would never know. The stars were with her and so were their blessings. Soon...

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

John did not understand how the lady had appeared almost out-of-nowhere in front of his car. He hated himself at that moment. God, he could have run her over.

"I'm alright. I-I wasn't paying attention... ", she was shaking.

_Must be in shock. " _Ma'am let me drive you to the hospital_."_

"N-no hos-spital .I am f-fine_." She went three shades paler._

"Yes, sure you are but it's not that far away and I really think you should get yourself checked. You know, just in case_."_

"N-no hospital", she repeated like a petulant child. "Please_?" _

Something in her voice made him stop."Okay, if that's what you want. But at least let me bandage your arm. It skinned pretty bad. Come on, our motel's this way."

She considered him for a while and then nodded."Okay."

It was barely more than a whisper but John heard her and guided her ahead.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

She had fallen asleep, exhausted from fear and pain. She trusted them. He sighed and tucked her in. He remembered her eyes – they spoke volumes, just like Mary's. Oh God, what was wrong with him. He shook himself and went back to his boys, unaware that destiny had change, for better or for worse.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Maya smiled. She would not lose – she could not afford to lose. She was **_Maya_ **- she was the sweetest and most amazing _**illusion**. _She smiled in the darkness. Yes, her wait would soon be over. She would soon be rewarded with the fruits of her hard work.

**To Be Continued...**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	2. Chapter 2 :Best Laid Plans of Mice & Men

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone. Here's hoping you like the story. Please let me know via your reviews, else I won't know at all. If I'm going astray set me right with your reviews, if I'm doing okay ,let me know so I may better myself but please do let me know, good , bad or ugly, or whatever. Thanks in advance. I know the build-ups a bit slow but I hope I can make your wait worth it. Warning for language.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**The Best Laid Plans of Mice & Men**

John did not understand what had possessed him to let her tag along with them. Did he not know what was out there? He should have said "No" for her sake and his boys' but he said "Yes" – or maybe someone else was putting words in his mouth.

He looked in the rearview mirror and couldn't stop the smile. The boys were cuddled up against Maya and all three were fast asleep. It amazed him how quickly the boys had taken to her. Sammy would cry for her and Dean, well, Dean had started speaking again. His smile had started reaching his eyes again – his eyes were once again full of life. But what struck John more was how soon he had taken to her. She reminded him of Mary – her soft tresses, her sparkling eyes dancing with life and hope, her contagious smile and her headstrong attitude. She was so much like Mary, though she looked nothing like her. No wonder she had quickly made her place in their lives – she had soon become irreplaceable. Oh Gawwd! What was wrong with him?

_Please help me, Mary._

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Maya did not understand why she was growing so attached. She knew she could never stay, yet, she felt herself loving the boys and John more and more with each passing minute - whether it was while singing with Dean, or giving Sam a bath, or taking away John's alcohol with a determined "_ENOUGH_!" - Maya did not understand but she knew she loved them so much – she just couldn't help it.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

John was surprised that he did it. Mary had been his life. How could he. But there was something about her no one could resist, not even Dean. Oh, what was he thinking? He barely knew her. She could be a witch or a demon for all he knew – but then again if she was she had not harmed them and holy water did not singe her. She was an enigma, yet ,he had proposed and she had smiled and now they were getting married. He did not have control over his feelings any more. He begged Mary for forgiveness.

Maya smiled – she felt on top the world, not I- won –top- of -the -world but I-lost- to –the- Winchesters -but- I -love –them- top –of –the- world. It was weird. Falling in love with John Winchester and her affection towards the boys –it was alien to her. So when john Winchester had proposed, she did not understand why she was smiling, maybe it was because her plan was successful, was it successful though –her mind was so full of so many emotions. And before she knew it she was married to John and became the mother of his two beautiful kids. She never knew Mary Winchester but she asked for her forgiveness.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**It **_had to be the Winchester luck. It must have rubbed off on her. It had been a year since she married John when it peeked its ugly head out in the form of a demon, hungry for the blood of her eldest son, _her_ son.

John was busy keeping Sammy safe from another blood thirsty demon. She knew she was the only that stood between Dean and the monster and she had to make her choice -the choice that could everything for her. But even as Dean screamed, she took her true form - the form of a regal _**Silthrim**_ queen, radiating out a holy glow her shielded her family from the demons even as they were burnt alive.

John was transfixed to his position with a crying Sammy and a scared Dean who had come running to him. Now as he saw her, he did not know what to say. She was his wife no longer. She had changed. She was beautiful and regal, a silvery shimmer radiating off her and adding to her accentuated beauty. She was dressed in a silver dress that flowed about her, her brown curls had turned red and cascaded down to her waist like a swirling mass of molten lava, her brown eyes had turned aquamarine like they could house a thousand ocean and her sweet face was replaced by the beauty of the Gods and Goddesses – she seemed to have come alive from some mythology. Even so, John knew one thing she was no human. What she was he had no idea but he knew what she was not and that seemed to be enough. In one swift motion she set Sammy down and held his gun at her.

"John, please, listen to me...", her soft voice seemed to carry the music of the stars.

"Don't you dare!" he growled.

"John, don't… just listen. I am no demon."

"I don't give a damn."

"Well then you should because I came here not only free myself of my curse but to change your destiny -to change theirs too." She looked at the kids

"Don't bring them into this, Maya or is that even your name?"

"But it has always been about them, John, always. You know that, Mary knew that too."

"Don't take her name from your vile mouth."

"John, I'm not a vile creature – I'm a Silthrim and a queen too. "

He didn't seem to care but did not stop her so she went on.

"Silthrims are an ancient race not known to mankind. You are in fact the first human in many ages to have come in direct contact with us, though many have sighted us accidentally. They think we are elves of fairies but we are not. We are mortals like you, though unlike you our blood is holy and thus gives our certain powers like the one you just saw. We are neither demons nor humans nor angels. We live on the holy island called Royalia that is hidden from the real world by the Veil."

"Bullshit!"

"JOHN, YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME."

"Why the hell should I?" he screamed in rage.

"Because now that you have seen a glimpse of my powers, you know I could killed you and kids long ago, if wanted to but I didn't because I am not evil. However, It is true that I came to you with a mission. I can see into the future and I've seen your fates. However, there are many such futures. It is because I chose to help you, that I was banished from my kingdom. I could not stop what happened to Mary but I vowed to save her sons."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I'm gonna kill you no matter what you say so stop."

"You cannot kill me with your weapons unless I choose to die but if you want, I give the permission to do so. However, you shall kill three not one."

"WHAT?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise but we're gonna to have twins to join Sammy and Dean."

John Winchester had faced many evil beings but he knew not what to do. His hands shook and he could not control the myriad of emotions raging through him. He was going to be a father again but this woman had used him, entranced him and played him…

"At first, I came only to be free of my exile- for it would end the day I give birth to our sons. But I don't know when I fell in love with you and the boys. I love you with all my heart."

"GET OUT!"

"But, john-"

"Leave before I kill you."

"Very well, if that is your wish. When the twins are born, I'll come too you once again. Till then, goodbye."

With she vanished into thin air, leaving behind a shattered John, who pulled his two sobbing sons to his heart and let his tears fall silently.

**To Be Continued…**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Please, please, please do let me know via reviews even if you just can't stand reading another word of this. I am new to fanfic writing, so please let me know


	3. Chapter 3 : Adieu

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

**A/N:** I'm uploading this with the second chapter because if I were a reader I'd hate to be left in the middle of things. Please R&R, even if you simply detest it. Warning for language.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Adieu**

The wind was howling outside. Sam had crawled into Dean's bed and they had cuddled close together. John sat in his chair with a half-empty bottle. It only seemed like yesterday when Maya would snatch it away from him with a death-glare. John smiled to himself. He missed her. Oh God, what was he thinking? He hated her, detested her. She had been an insult to Mary. How could he have fallen in love with a manipulative woman who had used him? How had he dared to think she could be a mother for Dean and Sam? The monster!

"It wasn't your fault, John!"

He almost jumped out of his chair. There she stood as she had been on their last day together.

"You? How dare you- !"

"I had to come. It is time for me to return to Royalia. It's time to say goodbye."

"We don't need your goodbye and we don't need you either."

"I know what you need and what you don't. I am sorry for the all the pain I've caused you but it was the only way for a better future."

"Listen, I don't need any of that crap again."

Before he could bring his gun out he found himself bound to the chair.

"I am sorry but you must hear me out. You cannot deny the truth. You do suspect that something happened on that night of the fire, don't you?

"My wife died on that night, you b****!"

"Yes, but there was more. I'm sure you'll find out soon. But that day a balance was destroyed or maybe made. However, your sons are very special to the future as also to me. I love them like my own. Don't snort. You have not seen what I have."

"And what have you seen?" John did not even try to hide the hatred in his words.

"_Death and destruction – the beginning of the end."_ She sighed. "I had to stop it, so I tried warning Mary for which I was banished."

"Mary?"

"Yes, John, I'd met her, tried to warn her but she seemed to know something was amiss as well. However before I could do anymore I was summoned to the High Council and answer to them. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save her. However, it was still my mission to save what I can. So I came to you. I had to be a part of your family to help out. I tried to place wards and shields around the boys to protect but for some reason, I was unable to do so. Then I fell in love – with you and the boys. You became more than just a mission – you became my family. Then I came to know of the twins and couldn't bring myself to deceive you any further. I had to tell you but I couldn't. Anyway, my job here is done. I have little time here- I have to leave forever." She bent down and kissed his cheek softly. "You shall forever be in my heart, John Winchester and I leave you my love and protection.

She advanced to the sleeping boys.

"NO! Dent you dare go near them…!"

She sat on their bed ignoring him. "I have always been around them, John. I have comforted them from afar even as you wasted away with your bottle." She placed her hands on each of their heads and kissed them gently on their foreheads.

"My boys!" Tears welled in her eyes. "I had seen your futures – many of your destinies. It was for you that I came. I have no regrets for choosing my fate for by doing so I was able to choose another destiny for you – for destiny is never fixed. It changes with our actions and choices. So choose well and live better lives. The Razel of Royalia blesses you with her love and protection. Live together and find happiness in each other."

She walked back to John and smiled serenely at him. "And now for the gifts I bring you."

She clicked her fingers to free John and he jumped to his feet. But before he could do anything, Maya had handed him two babies -two beautiful children sleeping cozily in his arms.

"Yes, John. They are our sons. This is Mathew", she said laying her hand on the forehead of the dark-haired baby. "In him, you shall find my love for you all – he is just like Dean and Sam. And this little one is the youngest Winchester – he is Ryan, the little king". She said caressing the cheek of the other child who had molten gold for his hair."In him lies my protection for you all. He shall protect you with his life and cleanse your souls with his blood if need be. Farewell John. Take care of them. Do not hate the twins for me. And you truly loved Mary, take care of her gifts. My heart is forever yours. Adieu.

And with that she was gone leaving John with two babies- his sons. As he looked down at the sleeping babies, he knew one thing he could never hate them. And as the tears fell, he remembered her peck on his cheeks and cried softly. He had four children to look after- what was he going to do?

**To Be Continued...**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**Razel- Empress**_

_**What do you think? And what about Ryan and Matt? Who do you think could play them just so that we can imagine them? Personally, I think James**_** Napier (Conner in Power rangers Dino Thunder) could play Matt. He even looks a lot like Sam. As for Ryan, I wish Ryan Philippe could feature in Supernatural. So let's imagine Ryan looks just like him.**

**Do let me know what you think else I won't know how it is.**


	4. Chapter 4 :Of Smelly Diapers & 1st Words

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

**A/N:** This is a real short one. I wanted to write some more but seeing that there's only 1 review, I started having second thoughts! I mean, is it that disgusting guys? Anyways thanks for reading. And a special thanks to **romi luvz jared **for being the first reviewer. Thanks to everyone else as well for bearing with me. I'm sorry if the story's not too good. That's why I am asking you to please review and make suggestions. I mean, I am a new writer and am not that great – I know that, so please let me know what's wrong with this story. I'd ever be soo grateful to you, else I won't know what you think of it. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading though.

Dean – 7

Sam – 3

Matt & Ryan – **1**. [This was just a correction. Sorry had them previously posted as 1 ½ but later really wanted them to be two years younger than Sammy. Sincerest apologies.]

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Of Smelly Diapers and First Words**

"Eww….! Smelly…!" Sammy cringed as Dean changed Matt. "Ha! Smelly, De, smelly-!"

"Yeah, I got it! Matt's smelly…!" Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. Sammy was picking up words too quickly for Dean. Sam was a chatterbox. Dean loved his brothers but sometimes he felt like he could throttle them.

Sammy clapped his hands in glee. "Smelly Matty! Smelly...smelly...smelly…!"

"Sammy please …! Ry's sleeping! Shhhh… you'll wake him up!"

As if on cue, Ryan woke with a wail. Dean wanted to bang his head on the wall and he was definitely tempted to throw Matt's dirty diaper at Sammy. With a sigh he walked over to the youngest Winchester.

"Here, Ry… I'm right here…shh… Shh...its okay now baby…!" He crooned over the baby. Where was Dad? Dean felt hopeless even as Ryan's wails turned to soft sniffles.

"Ry's a cry-baby…! Ha, cry-baby… De, cry-baby…..." Sammy started dancing with glee.

"Shut up, Sammy -!"

"Cryyyyyyyyyyy Babyyyyyyy!" Sammy squealed.

"SHUT UP, Sam!" Dean shouted menacingly.

That set Ryan off again. He started wailing, Sammy's lips quivered…soon Matt joined his brothers. Dean wanted to throw them out of the window or better he wanted to jump off himself.

"What's wrong with you guys…!"

Sammy pulled a crying Matty to himself. "Shhhh… baby bro…shh…De's a big meanie… I love you Matty…I love you smelly Matty!" He sulked off to a corner, crooning over the sniffling baby.

Dean sighed. He wanted to cry – he wanted Dad. He was doing everything wrong. Where was Daddy? Dean felt the hot tears before he knew he was crying too – they made their way silently down his cheeks and onto Ryan's. Almost immediately things changed. Ryan stopped wailing. "De - ! De !"

Dean was too shocked to speak at first. Sammy almost jumped. Ryan's first words. Sammy almost raced back to the youngest brother, clutching Matt to his heart.

"De, did you hear that?"  
"MMY!" Matt said gleefully blowing out a raspberry at him.

"HA! See, he's trying to say Sammy-!"

"Yeah Sammy – you got it right, bro!"

"They can talk, De!"

"Seems so, buddy…!"

"Call Daddy, De….!" Sam jumped gleefully. Matt yelped with glee as well. "Call Daddy !"

"Sammy, careful !"

"Please, De, we gotta call Daddy!" Sam cried even as he set Matt down on the floor.

"But Sammy-!"

"Dada-!" Ryan squealed happily.

John stood frozen at the words, speechless and dumbfounded. "What - !"

"Daddy-!" Sam launched himself at John. "Did you hear, Daddy-?" Sam raced back to Ryan. "Go on, Ry, show him…!"

Ryan took a big breath like a mother hen. "Dada-!" He squealed.

At that moment John was at a loss for words. He picked Ryan up in his strong arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh baby, oh!" He couldn't stop his tears.

Not to be outdone or out-shined by his twin, Matt to joined in. "Da- Da-Da-!"

And John Winchester melted. He had missed Sam's first words but to hear the twins together – it seemed to take his breath away.

"Oh, Matty-!"

He picked Matt up too and held the twins to his hearts. He felt a tug and looked down at his older sons, both feeling left out, Dean taking that quietly and Sam demanding to be taken in with his big puppy-dog eyes. John knelt on his knees and drew his other sons in the hug too. God knew he was not touchy-feely kind of guy; that part of him had died with Mary and shattered with Maya. However as he held his sons close, he thanked the Heavens for this gift he had in the form of his sons. He loved Mary and missed her, some part of him missed Maya as well even though she had betrayed his trust and he thought he could never love again. But this- this was an eternal feeling. He wanted to throw away all the gruff and pain for his sons' sake. He wanted to hold them to him so that none could take them away. He thanked the stars and angels and he thanked Mary … and a part of him thanked Maya. But right now he did not want to think of anything other than his sons. He would never leave them again. Hunter or not, he would be a father they truly deserved.

**To Be Continued...**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Scarred For Life

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

**A/N:** First of all a HUGE thanks to all those who've read it. No really, thank you ever soo much. It's because of you that both my stories have crossed two hundred hit marks. And to top it all, this story is on two of your favorites list – I am honored. At the same time, I am still waiting for some reviews. Special thanks to **SwirlyTwirly **and **friendly **for putting this on their favorites**.**

Just a little change to the previous chapter is that Matt & Ryan are 2 years younger than Sam. So I'll be updating that chapter too.

This chapter will follow them through different ages. I am sure many of you are annoyed by the fact that I've not given you more details about Silthrims and Royalia. I mean, I would be annoyed if I were in your place. I am sorry. Actually I have been so enchanted by the Silthrims universe, that I did not get a chance to pen it down! Real sorry, guys! But, gradually, I'd let you know what Silthrims are. One things for sure, though, they're neither human, nor angels and definitely not demons.

Thanks once again for being such great readers.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Scarred For Life**

**Dean**

Dean remembered it all as if it were yesterday. Every night after he had put his younger brothers to bed, he would look up at the ceiling vacantly. He remembered her eyes dancing with life, her face radiating her smile and her voice as she had sung to him every night. And with all this, he also remembers feeling the heat around him – Sammy's wails and his father's frantic screams. And he also remembers the golden flames chasing after them as he raced out of the house with little Sammy. He never told anyone but he also remembered the glimpse of Sammy's room and ceiling that night. Even though it was the briefest one before his father had asked him to carry Sammy out, Dean remembered what he saw. Every time he flashed back to that time, he tried to quell the rising nausea. He felt like running away – the pain suffocating him was enough to drive him to sleep in Sammy's cot. In his pain and fear, he would hug Sammy close to his heart, drawing comfort from his Baby smell. Even to this he hated the nausea and fear accompanying the night, the sense of knowing she would never come back. Maya had lessened his pain a little. The nightmares definitely vanished after she joined them and even after she left, Dean was so engrossed in his brothers that he pushed it out of his mind. But whenever his thoughts strayed to that night, he shivered and had to fight to hold back the tears. And Dean knew that fire, that dark night, they had all scarred him for life. He could never forget even one second of all that no matter how much he tried. So he kept mum about it and took on a swagger to hide his grief and loss – but Dean knew long ago that he was scarred for life.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sam and Matt**

Both the brothers loved soccer and that was what bound them closer. So while Dean followed Dad's footsteps to be his Little Soldier, Sammy and Matty had fun on the lush green grass playing the game they loved so much. Ryan was more of a swimmer kind of guy. He loved water-sports and usually hung out at his friend Dillon's place – Dillon had this huge pool in his house. Ryan loved it. And so, on such a fated day when Ryan was off to Dillon's, Sam and Matt finished their practice match and headed home.

"Did you see that Sammy?" Matt was ecstatic.

"Hey, how many times do I tell you guys, its Sam." Sam, who was fourteen, was already starting to show the rebellious streak. He was pretty moody most of the times.

"_Sam_'s so boring – _Sammy _is so much sweeter!"

"Well, but I don't like that!"

"Duh! But I think Dean's right, you know!"

"About what?"

"You're no fun, Sammy boy!" Mathew sprinted off with glee.

"Hey! You just wait Matty – if I catch you you'll be so sorry!"

"Huh slowpoke, come and catch me then - !"

Sammy chased Mathew and soon they were near their apartment. He put on a burst of speed and they knocked the door down and then –

"OH MY GOD!" Matt wanted to scream but no sound came out

"Dean, WHAT THE-!" Sam's brain yelled but his mouth formed no words.

And for a moment they just stood their before dashing out. That's what happens when you return home to find your brother making out pretty obnoxiously with your neighbor's docile daughter – the seemingly docile daughter coz what they were doing was either definitely not docile or the English language needed an upgrade.

"Oh Yuckkk!" They said in unison.

"Dude, I think I am scarred for life- !"

"We can't let Dean know! He'd kill us- !"

"Yeah, we'll just wait here- !"

However they changed their minds once they heard moans. They ran.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ryan**

Ryan waited for their father to be alone. Even though they never stayed too long at any place, John usually always got himself job in one or the other garage – he was good with cars, both him and Dean.

Today, Ryan saw his chance. He was down with a slight cold and hence excused from school. Matt and Sam had a big game tonight. They wanted their family at the grounds but Ryan wasn't feeling good to go. Dean was really torn between watching the game while rooting for his brothers and keeping Ryan company. Ryan knew Dean wanted to go. He also knew Sammy and Matty wanted Dean to come but they didn't want Ryan to be left out either so they weren't making any fuss about it but Ryan knew like so many other things, Ryan knew what they wanted.

"Oh for God's sake, Dean, I am fourteen not four. I can take good care of myself for some hours. And really I'm not that sick either. Just go, already!"

"No way, Ry, I can't leave you here like this."

Ryan rolled his eyes – it was Dean going into Big Brother mode. "Please Dean, please? Come on Sammy, Matty, you want him there, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Ry, what if, you start feeling bad?"

"Then I can take care of him."

"Dad!" They cried in unison.

"What, can't a guy come home early?" John smiled." And since there is no hunt, I'll stay here with Ryan while you guys have fun!"

"But Dad, don't you want to go to their game too?" Dean knew why John was home early.

"Yes, that's why I am early but I would feel better if you went. Now, go on, scoot!"

The boys hugged him and raced out excitedly. Ryan sighed. He hated being sick

After John had made sure he was not having fever, he went about preparing dinner. That was when Ryan saw it – his chance. Thanking he heavens, he jumped for it.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Ry?"

"I was wondering - "

John looked up. "Anything wrong, son?"

"Yeah, well, you know, I was just wondering, you know, about - "

"About?"

"About Mom…"

John almost choked on his drink. "WHAT!"

"I mean, you never really told us anything about her, ever – "

"So what?"

"Well, I just wanted to know…"

"There is nothing to know about her. For us, she's dead and don't ever bring her up."

"But why not? She was our Mom, you must have loved her - "

"I forbid you to speak her name - " John took a menacing step towards him but Ryan did not back down.

"But why? You never forbid us from taking Aunt Mary's name – !"

And that was when John lost it and slapped his son hard. He did not care that Ryan was on the ground shaking even as he towered over him.

"Don't you dare compare her to Mary! She was nothing like her that b****! She was a monster and she never gave any damn about me or even you for that matter. She used me, pretended to love me and then left me with you two! She never loved you- she abandoned you! She was no human and if you even showed any signs like her, I'd kill you without a second thought - !"

And with that, John left, slamming the door behind him. Blinded by rage, he did not even cast a backward glance at his youngest son who curled into a ball as the words sunk in.

For a moment Ryan just lay there, staring ahead vacuously till the floodgates opened and he cried himself to sleep, John's words ringing in his ears, imprinted on his heart and soul for the rest of his life, scarring him for life. That is how his brothers found him after some hours when they returned home. He was running a high temperature but there was no sign of their father.

**To Be Continued...**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Blood and Ashes

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

**A/N :** Thanks for reading everyone and hope this was worth it. Please let me know how you liked this one by reviewing it. Thanks for your encouragement and kindness. Happy reading.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Blood and Ashes**

"Hey, Ry, come on, lets go already!" Matt said impatiently.

"Matt, I'm working on my project! Just a little more!"

"Oh, come on, Ryan-! Bro, Sammy is coming home. Aren't you even a _little_ excited?"

"Of course, I am! But this is important too, Matty! Why don't you go on ahead? I'll meet you at home- !"

"You sure? I mean, I could wait -"

"Yeah, _right_. Just go. Vamooshh!"

"Thanks, Ry! See you at home. Call if you need a ride. I'm sure Dean could pick you up! And don't be too late - !"

"Yes, Mother." He grinned and then his face went dark. He was still haunted by his father's words. That day John had killed a part of his son in his anger.

"Ry? You okay?

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just go already!"

"But, Ry, you looked hurt –!"

"Please, Matty, stop torturing me -!"

"Okay. Okay. Sheesh! Seeya then." With that Matt left Ryan but he still remembered the pained look on Ryan's face. He would get back to that when they were alone. He had to hurry home. Sam and Dean would be home soon. This was Sam's first break from Stanford. Stanford! Wow, had they been shocked to hear he'd bagged a ride there. Sure, Sammy was a _**brainiac**_, but, still. Dad had been proud and upset but then Dean had smoothed things out between the two. Even though Dad and Sammy often locked horns, Matt still knew they were much fond of each other. He also knew that even though Dean had reconciled with their father, Sam would never forgive him for hitting Ry.

They had never found out what had happened – Ryan never told them and Dad denied everything. But Matt remembered – they were so exhilarated to win that night! They had both raced inside, only to find a fevered Ryan shivering on the floor with a spiking fever and a red mark on his cheek – their father was nowhere in sight. They had tried everything to awake Ryan and bring down his fever but Ryan has remained non-responsive. They had even thought of taking him to the hospital but somehow almost miraculously the fever broke. Ryan had been weak for days, days they had spent without ever seeing their father. When he had returned the next weekend, Sam and Dean had confronted him but he had denied it. Though they hadn't been convinced but somehow everything seemed to change after that. Ryan most of all. Ryan seemed to have built walls all around him. He had not even smiled for a long time and then started forcing them out to convince his concerned brothers. But, for a long time, his smile had not reached his eyes. Matt sighed. Ryan was doing better now and now that Sam was coming home, he too felt better. They had all missed Sammy and his irritating research! Mathew looked up at the sky and scowled as he broke into sprint. It stated to drizzle. Ry better hurry or he would be in trouble with Dean and worse, Sam too.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sam loved the fact that he was returning home. Well, may be they did not have a house for a home- but for Sam his family was his home, even if they were staying at motels. He loved Stanford – its normalcy was a balm to his hunt-ravaged heart, not to mention Jess, the hot girl he was sharing his apartment with. He went red.

"Whoa, Sammy! You're blushing beet red, man!" Dean was enjoying every bit of the ride home. He loved his brothers very much but with Sammy he had a bond that could never be explained. The twins knew it too – they had even called him on it once. He had of course evaded the bait like a _**master**_, but everyone in the Winchester household knew it was the truth. "Thinking dirty thoughts, are we?"

"What- ? Dean, no-!"Sammy squeaked.

"Uh-huh, so you were thinking of getting laid -!" Dean exclaimed triumphantly. "So, who's she?"

"Come on, Dean its nothing like that -!"

"Dude, come on, don't tell me you're making out with a man-!"

"WHAT!"

"Well, if you are, we can make sure Dad doesn't kill you but no guarantees-!"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Dean!" Sam went a deeper shade of red and then tried his evasive maneuvers. "So, how are the little imps?"

"Sammy, just 'coz you're a Sasquatch, doesn't mean you can go calling them little imps, _little_ brother! Only I reserve the right to harass you three. _Perks of having the Big Brother job_!"

Sam sighed. "You know, Dean, if you were born in the mythical era, maybe Narcissus wouldn't have been turned into a flower! I mean nobody is a bigger self-lover than you are- !"

"Careful, there, Sammy! Remember the last time we had a fight? You had sported a sore ass all week at school!" He smirked.

Sam sighed. "You're hopeless, Dean!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan hurried towards their motel. It was already seven and pouring heavily. Dean and Sammy would be home by now. He smiled and sighed with relief. God, he missed them both so much.

He was so engrossed in his memories that he did not see the man till he bumped into him.

"Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry!" Ryan helped the old man up.

"It's alright, sonny. Could you guide me to the alley-?"

"I- um- well, okay. Here take my hand, Gramps." If his family found out, they would kill him for his stupidity. But Ryan took pity on the old man.

Ryan helped the man to a dark alley. Something seemed very wrong to him. "Do you stay here?"

"Yesssss…" The old man hissed and suddenly Ryan found the older man's hand holding his wrist in a vice like grip. "What the-!"

He was no longer a poor toothless old man. Instead, he had an extra pair of fangs. Ryan kicked him but he caught his leg and hurled him away. He hit the wall with a force that winded him. Even as tried to catch his breath, he felt the vampire pin him to the wall in a vice-like grip and pull his right wrist to its lips.

"No, let go!" Ryan tried kicking him but his air supply was being cut-off and then he felt the vampire's fangs pressing into his wrist. The heat and pain blinded Ryan.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed.

And that was when he got the shock of his life as the vampire's body caught fire and was turned to molten mass. Even as Ryan slid to the floor, he stared aghast at the remains of the vampire that was now turning to ashes. He tried get up and run but his vision swam and he was on all fours, puking his guts out - the rain soothing out the heat and pain with its cool kisses.

It took him fifteen minutes to finally get up on his unsteady feet. With his heart racing wild, he looked at his wrists to find the wound sealed. However, instead of fang-marks, it looked like it had been burnt. He drew his aching arm to his chest. Shaking and panting, he staggered towards the motel, his bag and phone lay forgotten on the rain-soaked road. He kept reminding himself that he was not … not a monster…he needed his brothers…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey, it's almost eight!" Sam said. "Isn't Ryan supposed to be home yet?"

"Well, he has taken you as his role model, burying himself in odd research. So, he must be sill at the library." Matt said.

"Yeah, but, he's never late without calling us, Matty", Dean scowled, even as he tried his cell. His scowl grew deeper when it went to voice mail.

However, before they could think anymore, they heard a feeble knock on their door. Matt made his way to the door.

"See, told ya, nothing to wor-!" He was cut off as his very soaked and burning twin pitched into his arms. "Whoa-!" Matt too would have buckled under the sudden weight had Dean not been quicker.

"Ry, what the-! He's burning up!" Dean cried as he took Ryan's weight from Matt.

"B-but he was A-okay when I left him-!" Mathew was pretty shocked. He watched dumbfounded as Sam and Dean helped a moaning and delirious Ryan to the bed.

**To Be Continued...**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	7. Chapter 7 : Ryan's Decision

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

**A/N :** Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry for the very late update. Hope you all had a very happy thanksgiving. Happy reading.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Ryan's Decision**

"_She was no human and if you even showed any signs like her, I'd kill you without a second thought - !..."_

"_N-No, Dad...Please, don't say that- !"_

"_It's the truth… she was a monster…and so are you….yes, you're turning into one…."_

_Ryan saw the hatred in John's eyes… the look of pure venom pained him… he wanted to reach out and assure his father that he was no monster… but John had gone mad with rage…_

"_Dad, please, listen to me…I love you…!"_

"_But I hate you, Ry… I had warned you before and yet you turned to their side -"_

"_No, Dad, I am still me …!"_

"_You're a monster, Ryan … a monster I must kill - !"_

_It was then that Ryan saw the knife in John's hand – a silver knife._

"_Dad, wait-! What's wrong with you ?"_

"_I can't wait, Ry….I should have done this earlier…!" And with that John plunged the knife in Ryan's heart before Ryan could fight back._

"_NOOOOO!" Ryan screamed as pain and the black void engulfed him._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Breath…Ry, calm down! Breathe…!"

Ryan heard the voice through the pain and darkness but it sounded far away.

"It's okay, Ry…we're here…you're safe, bro…just breathe…!"

He tried and couldn't find air enough…he was suffocating… John was suffocating him…He felt himself being pulled up and towards someone…he tried to fight his captor…but his hands felt leaden and his hest hurt… there was no light…

"Ry, its okay, calm down! It's me, Dean !"

"De-?" he said but it sounded nothing like him… his voice seemed hoarse and feeble.

"Yeah, baby brother, its good old Dean! Just calm down, okay?" Dean wanted to keep the panic out of his voice even as Ryan's grip on his arm tightened painfully.

"I ca-nt brea-"

"Yes, you can! Just try… slowly…in and out…come on Ry, in and out, in and out-!"

Dean's soft voice guided Ryan to calmness… he forgot everything and concentrated on his brother's voice even as Dean drew him closer. Ryan could feel the rhythmic up and down of his brother's chest and slowly could feel the air again… it was cool and for sometime Ryan savored it. Then he forced himself to open his eyes – his vision was blurry at first but slowly he could focus on the concerned looks of his brothers. Matt looked pale and had a death-grip on Sammy's arm. Sammy, for his part, looked pretty spooked as well and Dean… Ryan became aware that he was cradled in Dean's arms like a little teddy, using Dean's strong chest as his pillow. He knew they were going to tease him for the rest of his life over this one, as soon as they regained their composure, but Ryan sighed contently. He was home. He was with his brothers. His eyelids felt heavy and soon sleep overpowered him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan knew he was going to wake to pain but unlike last time, he remembered. He felt hot and his throat felt scratchy. His eyes still felt too heavy to open… but he could far-away voices…

"Do you think he's gonna be okay, Dean?"

"Of course, Matt. Look his fever's down, his breathing is definitely better and he looks to be in less pain…!" Dean sounded confident but at the same time sounded as if he wanted to convince himself.

"We'll take him to the doctor if he doesn't come to soon. Don't worry, Mattie!" Sam voice was soft and reassuring as ever.

"Shouldn't we tell, Dad, though-?" Matt seemed a nervous wreck.

Ryan wanted to scream _'NO' _ but a strange inertia had come over him…he didn't want to care anymore.

"No." Sam's voice was pretty stern.

"But- "

"Look, Matt, Ryan and Dad are not really um – comfortable around each other…" Dean said.

"And I don't want Dad chewing him out for falling sick…!" 

"Sammy, Dad wouldn't do that – "

"Really, Dean… because last time Ryan fell this sick, Dad shrugged it off pretty nonchalantly and what's more he didn't seemed to give a damn."

"Shut up, Sammy. Dad loves us and he does give a lot more than a damn. So stop talking trash."

"Really, when will ever give up being Daddy's little soldier and think for yourself-!"

That would've led to full blown battle between the two but Ryan chose that very moment to declare himself awake to his brothers. He hated to see them fight, so he had actually wanted to say "_Stop it, you two-!" _ However all that came out was a groan, a feeble one at that as he tried to force open his eyes.

It had the desired effect though – for his brothers forgot the fight and rushed to his side.

"Hey!" Dean grinned at him lovingly.

Ryan tried to smile but it hurt."Wha hapn'?"

"You were pretty sick, little bro. That's all we know. I mean you came home almost half dead and scared us pretty bad…" Sam said softly taking Ryan's clammy hands in his huge warm ones.

"S'ry…h'rts"

"Yeah, baby, we know…go back to sleep… we'll be here when you wake up." Dean caressed his forehead gently.

"No slee…Hw l'ng -?"

"A day and a half… we were worried…"

"S'ry, S'my!"

"Don't be…We're just glad you're doing better…"

"Am ti'rd"

"So, go to sleep, genius." Dean said fondly with a smile.

"No f'-gh?"

The brothers looked at each other and then smiled back at Ryan.

"Of course, we won't."

"Pr'm's?"

"Like we ever lie!" Dean pouted. "Ok... Ok... Just go back to sleep …we won't fight…"

Satisfied, Ryan closed his eyes with a soft sigh and was soon asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Ryan woke next, he felt better… he wasn't in much pain except that he felt very weak. He woke to find his exhausted brothers passed out around him. Dean on his bed, reclining against the wall, Sammy on the armchair facing him and Mattie on the opposite bed… Ryan smiled.

A tingling pain in his wrist drew his attention and he saw the burn mark…it would take time to heal… it had turned blackish. He looked at the mark and then at his brothers…. And made up his mind… he would never tell them… he didn't want to lose them…he never had his mother's affection… he had lost his father's love… he couldn't lose his brothers…he wasn't a monster…he knew it… even as the tears rolled down his cheeks, he knew he would have to lie to them, so that he never lost them… he loved them, he needed them…without them he'd die…so he wouldn't tell them..Not yet, may be never… no matter how much it ate him away...no matter how much he wanted to know the truth he would face it all alone, he just needed his brothers to keep him human… he knew as long he had them, he would never turn evil…he had faith in their love…the pain and the burden were his to carry and he would carry them silently for their sake and his own too…

**To Be Continued...**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sorry, if it wasn't so great… Just really truly wish I could write better… guess, am not so great at this stuff, but I'll keep on trying and maybe with your help, become a little better. So, if you can, do review. I'll wait eagerly for them. Thanks in advance. Till next time…. **

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	8. Chapter 8 : Mom?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now. So any errors are my own... My apologies...

**A/N :** Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry for the huge delay. Got caught up with a pile of workload, caught a stomach infection, and family stuff….But more than anything didn't know what to write anymore… thanks to all who've read and/or reviewed and/or favorite it. Anyways, here's the update I hope you were waiting for….made it longer to compensate the wait…

And since am a bit stuck with too many ideas sometimes, just let me know if you have some ideas, or maybe tell me what you'd want to read next. Am dying to hear from y'all soon. Happy reading.

[P.S. Special thanks to AZGirl for reading through my mess just on request…. That was real sweet of you AZ.

Also a huge thanks to Benjamin Bradt's Forums » Fanfic Help Desk **» Error Type 2 bypass at **.net/topic/20103/39964105/1/

It really helped me bypass the error esp, **Slashguy's **solution.]

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**MOM?**

Ryan hated lying to his brothers but as he already knew he had no choice in the matter.

"Come on, Ry, why won't you tell us?" Dean felt exasperated.

" 'coz I don't really remember anything, Dean…"

"Really?" Dean snorted. " And you think we'll believe you or do you think we are stupid? And don't you dare one more time… I've had it up to here with your stupid avoidance -" Dean said, raising his hand above his head.

"But, Dean.."

" Ry, if you goofed up, it's okay… we won't yell at you…even the best of us, screw up…", Sam reasoned. "But you have to tell us what happened so that we can stop whatever or whoever hurt you…"

"And don't for one second think that we think it was normal… your falling so sick was no normal … so do us all a favor, and spill…!"

"Fine, don't believe me if you don't want to but like I said, _**nothing**_ happened…"

"Yeah, right!" Matt didn't understand what Ryan was trying to hide. It frustrated him as much as it frustrated his older brothers.

At that moment there was knock on the door. Sam went to get it. Ryan sighed in relief – saved by the bell (or knock).

"Oh no, you're not off the hook yet, baby bro…" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Who isn't off the hook and for what -?"

"Dad!" They cried in unison while Ryan went pale.

" Hey there guys, how are you doing?

"We are good….how about you? You okay?" Dean asked.

"Ya, I'm fine… so what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much… Ryan's trying to lie to us…" Matt said before Sam could signal him to drop it.

"Really?" At once, John's body language changed. His shoulders tensed and he scowled. "And why might he be doing that?"

"Well, he got jumped or something and then got deathly sick…." Mathew trailed off at a look from Sam.

"Oh, is that so?" John turned towards Ryan… His eyes - cold and calculating as if gauging an enemy. It hurt Ryan – he knew John hated him but to see that _**so**_ clearly, it tore his heart out.

"Um...er…its nothing…"

"Ry, stop lying, look at his wrist Dad – it seems burnt yet healed… its weird…!" Matt shook his head. Really, Ry was being stupid.

"Shut up, Matt!" Dean, sometimes hated Matt's big mouth but it was too late as John moved towards Ryan and jerked his hands towards him. Ryan yelped.

"Hey-!" Sam was beside Ryan in a trice."Dad, what the hell-! Can't you be little gentle…he isn't well as it is..!"

John ignored him and traced the burn mark… he could tell it was hurting Ryan but it had to be done.

"Dad, you're hurting him", Dean's voice was even. "We've checked his wound already… it's not infected… why don't you go and change?"

"Yes, I think, you're right… it's not infected…" John shot a meaningful look at Ryan, who in turn bowed his head down. As soon as John went in the washroom to change, Ryan sank back in bed and pulled up the covers… he felt chilled…a strange dread filling his heart.

"Hey, Ry, you okay…?" Sam was concerned. Ryan seemed to have gone three shades paler.

"Am good, Sammy… just tired…" Ryan closed his eyes.

"Its Sam…oh hell!" he shrugged seeing that it fell on Ryan's deaf ears for the kid had gone to sleep almost immediately. As he stroked his hair, Sam looked at Dean. They both shared a worried look and sent murderous glares at Matt.

"What-?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Ryan didn't know where he was… it was just so dark… he tried to think but the pain was so very unbearable… where were his brothers…._

'_De-'_

'_Monster!' came the reply… 'you're a monster… you lied to us, Ry.'_

'_But, De, am not…am not a monster… De, where are you…'_

'_You'll never find us…' came another voice, laced with hatred._

'_S'my …arggh…h'rts'_

_The darkness was suffocating him…the pain choking him to death…_

'_H'lp S'my, De-'_

'_Kill him Dad- '_

'_Yeah kill him,Dad….'_

'_No pl's…Dad…. ' Ryan wanted to cry his heart out… he wanted his brothers to hug him and hold him safe… to take away his pain… but oh God, it hurt soo much…and the darkness was engulfing him…'De…? S'my….? M't….? Please Dad….' He cried…. He didn't want to die alone… he wasn't a monster…._

_He felt someone hold him … but instead of John's rough jostling touch, this one was like the gentle caress of a mother…._

'_Mom?'_

'_Yes, baby, open your eyes…'_

_Ryan was not a coward but he was afraid to open his eyes… he had often wondered about his mother… dreamt of her… In his dreams he liked to believe she was gentle and kind and pure like a Goddess and not a monster…never a Monster…no matter what John said…she could never be a monster…_

'_Oh, my poor baby… I'm soo sorry…!' she whispered in his ears as she kissed his brow… 'I'm so sorry..'_

_Ryan couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer… and he opened them to a breath-taking sight…. There was no darkness present… no pain… instead, he found himself in a beautiful garden, blooming with the blossoms of new life… sweet fragrances soothing his senses even as the music from the stars embalmed his heart and soul. And then he saw her…. Amidst the beautiful garden she sat…. a goddess in flowing white dress… her dark hair cascading down to her waist…. Her black eyes sparkling like the night sky sparkled with stars…and her smile…it seemed to radiate her love, kindness, compassion, and warmth… she seemed to be ethereally beautiful… a silver shimmer about her…_

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes, baby…. Its me…' Her eyes sparkle with welling tears. 'You've grown so much…."_

"_Mom, Dad, he said- he said you're … you're a – "_

"_A monster" She finished for you…she sighed at his pain. "My dearest son, you're father is a hard man but he loves his sons… no matter what he says or does… I broker his heart, that his why he is so bitter…I shattered his faith…"_

"_But why- ?"_

"_For your brothers… Sammy and Dean… they're as dear to me as you and Mathew are…"_

"_But - "_

"_Shhh… no more dear one….no more… give me your worries and doubts as you gave me your pain…"_

"_You… you took away my pain… but how-?"_

"_I am Maya… Razel of Royalia and like many other Silthrims, I've the gift of healing"_

"_Razel… Royalia… Silthrims… what… its gibberish…"_

_And she chuckled softly like the chiming of sweet bells… "Easy my little king…easy… Razel means the queen… Royalia is our homeland and Silthrims… we **are **__**Silthrims**__, my son"_

" _But wha-?"_

"_Baby boy, we're the oldest that ever walked the Earth…. We're neither angels nor demons, yet we're God's special creation… we're the bearer of the gifts and the protectors of life itself"_

"_What, I-"_

"_Rest, now, son…there is enough time for this… but love your brothers, Ryan… save them and cleanse them with your blood if you have to… you must never give up on them…" With that she kissed him on the forehead again."Goodbye, honey"_

"_No,Mom, wait-"_

"_Sleep, my child… rest.." As soon as she said them, he felt the incredibly powerful pull of sleep and was soon slumbering deeply…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Mom…" Ryan sighed contently in his sleep..

Dean and Sam looked up sharply, glad John hadn't heard it…

"He's not feverish" Sam said evenly.

"He seems to be in peace…" Dean sighed. "He's had a lot on his plate lately…. He's just tired, I guess."

"But Dean, Dad -"

"Sammy, Dad won't hurt him" Dean said flatly. "So stop worrying… and besides, he has **us**… you, Matty and of course , World's Best Big Brother looking over him… he's gonna be A-okay.."

Sam sighed… he ran his fingers through Ryan's hair… "Yep, we're together Dean and we watch each others' back….Yeah… everything's gonna be fine… hear that Ryan… we'll be okay baby.."

**To Be Continued...**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sorry, if it wasn't so great… but like I said, I seem to be stuck… so be a good friend, and send some ideas this way please… Tell me if you liked it till date or if I need to scratch it and re-write from the beginning [hope that won't happen… ;)] Anyways thanx for being so patient and being soo good to me. Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	9. Chapter 9 : Back to Lawrence

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now.

**A/N :** Thanks again for reading reviewing everyone. FFN is finally up it seems… gosh, it was a long wait...! :)

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Back to Lawrence**

"It's not up for discussion, boys."

"But, there are other hunters who can handle the job just as well. It's not a big deal, Dad." Matt really didn't want Ryan to be left alone with John – he had a very bad feeling about it. He was sure Sam and Dean didn't want to leave Ryan with Dad either.

"And besides, you aren't coming, are you?" Sam asked evenly.

"No I'll be staying here with Ryan. He needs to be looked after…. He still seems weak."

Sam scowled at John's sudden concern for Ryan. When it came to Ryan, Sam could never fully trust their father completely. He looked to Dean. Dean's face was set and the mask was in place. It was never easy to read Dean but Sam could almost see the wheels turning in Dean's head…

"I can stay back and watch over, Ry." Matt said quickly. "You go ahead with Dean and Sam."

"Really? You're a kid yourself, Mathew. What if there was an emergency-?"

"I'm _not_ a **_kid_** anymore and I **_can_** take good care of us. And besides, its not like you are there to look after us whenever we need you to…" Matt trailed off… he knew he'd taken the wrong road with John but it was the truth. They have been taking care of each other since they were kids…

They waited for the outburst from John's end, but it didn't come. Instead, John sighed ran his hand over his face. "I know I haven't been the best father….But son, try to understand…. But you are right… you should stay back too…. Sam and Dean can take care of the hunt. We'll watch over Ry…"

They were taken aback but it was better than leaving Ryan alone…

"Dad, I still think Mat's right… it's a simple hunt… others can take care of it…"Dean started.

"Please, Dean… I am your father… don't you trust me?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan woke to a strange inertia…he felt the warm sun and the cool breeze on his face. He felt the motion before he opened his eyes. Yes, he was moving… it set off panic alarms in his heart… he opened his eyes with a start…his vision blurring immediately.

"Its okay, Ry…. I'm here..." He heard Matt before he saw him and his voice soothed Ry's frayed nerves a bit. He realized they were in a car...more like an old minivan with a black glass divider between the driver and the rear passengers. His throat went dry.

"Where are - ?"

"Its Dad, he's taking us to some friend of his… he wants to get you checked out…I- I tried to stop him… told him we needed to wait for Sammy and Dean but…"

Ryan turned to face Matt and tried to focus on his brother's face…when he did, he sucked in a gasp. Matt was sporting a split lip and a bruised left cheek. "He hit you." Ryan's voice was a whisper – it was a statement, not a question.

Matt's eyes were downcast. He looked away from Ryan. "He said you could be getting worse… he said you needed… needed to be looked after before something worse happened."

"I'm sorry, Matty… its all my fault."

"Don't say that… I wish we could call Dean or Sammy… but he took away our phones and locked us in the back."

"Its okay… we're together… he's our father, Matt…he won't really hurt us..."

Matt snorted. "Yeah. Sure he won't."

Ryan took in a calming breath. "So where are De and Sammy?"

Matt told him about the hunt, about how John has insisted that he would look after Ryan…and everything…

"Do you know where he's taking us?"

"No… but I heard something about Lawrence…"

"But-…"

They sighed in unison. There was nothing more to do…but wait.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oh sweethearts…" Missouri couldn't believe the sight of the poor kids… One was clearly sick and seemed ready to keel over, while the other was deathly pale, on the edge, and clearly hurt – it seemed that supporting his brother's weight was the only thing keeping him from bolting.

"Sit down, honey… SIT… I am not your foolish father… I won't hurt you, ever…."

There was something about her that warmed them… something that felt homely and familiar.

"John, how could you? They are your sons."

"Missouri, please, you know very well why I am here and what I seek of you…"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're possessed by a demon… The man I knew as John Winchester was strict but ne'er truly cold. To think you would hurt your own sons…"

She turned her back to him as she herded the boys upstairs.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Ryan came to next, he felt warm and cozy as he used to feel on Sundays… he sighed… and then sat up with a start.

"Easy honey, you're safe." Came the lilting voice… it was warm and understanding.

"I- Ma'am - "

"Oh you don't need ta Ma'am me, sweetheart… Call me Missouri."

"Do you know me? Have we met before?"

"Yes, baby boy, I do know you… last time I saw you, you were still in your diapers…now, there's no need to blush… Sam was in diapers as well… and Dean was starting to find words again. He used to be a wise kid and look what he has turned out to be – a smart-mouth."

Ryan smiled. It was good to hear someone speak fondly of their childhood. It brought back some good memories. But soon he scowled suspiciously.

"Where's Matt?"

Missouri smiled knowingly. She gestured to the other bed. Matt was fast asleep. "Poor kid was exhausted. Nothing like a warm bath to soothe frayed nerves… he's still a deep sleeper"

"How do you know us…?"

"Oh, honey, you can quit your interrogation, now… I'm a friend and you're safe with me… why, your Mom trusted me with her life!"

"Mom?" Ryan choked. "How did-?"

"Well, she came to me when John found out… and she stayed with me till you both were born… why, I even helped deliver you…There you go, you're blushing again, I see…"

He smiled sheepishly. "Why-?"

"Why does John hate her…? Oh don't look surprised, your thoughts are pretty loud…"

"You can read my thoughts?"

"Honey, there are stranger things than that… but I'll tell you something…" She dropped her voice. "John Winchester loved Mary and her sons but no matter what he pretends to believe, he loved your mother very much too… till she had to leave… I know you want to know _why_ but sweetheart, its not my place to tell you that… but no matter what John thinks, you're no monster…"

Ryan swallowed back the lump. "I… how was she…?"

"Oh honey, I am so sorry you never got to stay with her long… she was exactly like you saw her… yes, I know you saw her… it was more than a dream, baby boy… she was truly there for you… she loves you… all of you…"

Silent tears made way down Ryan's cheeks.

"Here, honey… I have something for you…" She handed him a few photos… one was John with the boys…one was of John, Mary, Dean and Sam together… one showed Sam taking what seemed to be his first steps… and the remaining few showed a beautiful woman with the Winchesters, in one she was holding Sam and Dean close; in another she was holding hands with john and another showed the family of four Winchesters. And then there was the one that brought fresh tears to Ryan's eyes… it was them… Ryan and Matt… babies in their mother's arms. She was beaming down at them as she held them to her heart.

"She was beautiful… beautiful and warm…pure and ethereal… Maya… This was taken soon after your birth… she loved you both very much… it broke her heart to leave…"

"Silthrims… she said… we… I'm a Silthrim… what…?"

"I'm sorry honey, I cannot tell you anything more but keep them… they are yours…"

"Thanks…" he croaked as his voice broke…

"Rest now- I'll fix up some soup and sandwiches for you… and you _will_ eat…" She smiled at his small nod and left him with the photos.

**To Be Continued...**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Dre20 - ** I really wanted to give u my thanks personally but as that is not possible, I give you my most felt thanks here. If you're reading please understand it means a **LOT** to me. Please keep reading and let me know if you have any special views or ideas.

******romi luvz jared** – You keep me going in a lot of ways. Can't thank you enough I guess.

Thanks also to **friendly,** **SwirlyTwirly, FoxFire90 and CBloom2. ** Wish I could be a better author, if only for you all.

And last but not the least thanks to you guys out there for taking time out to read this fic. Thanks for being such great readers and friends. Keep reading and keep smiling.

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	10. Chapter 10 : To Bobby's

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now.

**A/N :** Thanks again for reading & reviewing everyone. Gosh, I really wish, I could write and update faster instead of keep you waiting…. But you've been just great…patient and understanding… thank you ever so much… your ideas and opinions are always welcome… please pm to share them with me. And know this, if I am continuing to write it's because of _**your**_ kind and encouraging words… they humble me… warm my heart and make me want to do better… so much… so that when its downtime, I go back to all that you guys wrote… Happy reading! You all rock!

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**To Bobby's**

"They are good kids, John. How could you even-? And Don't Missouri me… you know better than to do that…"

"It had to be done, Missouri. I had to find out the truth."

"You don't know anything, John Winchester; you don't even know how to handle your _own_ kids."

"At least I know he is not turning…"

"_**Turning**_? Your son almost died and all you can think of is his turning…. What turning? Turning into himself… a _Silthrim_…?"

John took in a huge breath at that word. "Don't… please, Missouri, don't… I had to know…"

"At _what_ cost? The poor boys fear you… they don't trust you and bless their souls if they can still love you after all this…And what about Sam and Dean…? Have you even thought what they'd do if they ever found out…"

"I was doing it for them… I had to keep them safe…If he'd turned… if he became like her… they could be in danger…"

"Oh, John, _what_ happened to you?" Missouri said sadly.

"My wife was killed by a monster, that's what happened to me… and what is more I married a demon…"

"STOP THAT, right now…! You know as well as I do, she was no monster… she loved you and loved Sam and Dean, perhaps, even more than her own sons…. How could say _such_ a _thing_ about her…?"

John laughed mirthlessly. "Loved us…? Oh no, Missouri, she _never_ _loved_ any of us… she _used_ me to father her children so she could return to her world… she was a witch… nothing more…"

"John, please…"

John sighed. "Its okay, Missouri, you have done more for us than you know… we'll take your leave now… I'll get the boys…"

"John Winchester, don't you even think of leaving with the boys. They need their rest… and you need to clear your head… go and cool off… and don't for one second think, you can fool me. I'm not Dean. Although, after all this, I wonder, how much faith he would still have in you..."

"You wouldn't -"

"Oh believe me, I _**would**_… you even try to think about hurting Ryan or Matt, and I would make you regret it…"

John was furious but he conceded ground for now… "Okay, Missouri. I'll go cool off… then I'll take them home…"

"Good. Now leave."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Wake up, sweethearts…" Missouri shook them gently. Soon they stirred. They had to know.

"Missouri, what's up?" Matt asked even as Ryan forced himself up on bed.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry but it's John, honey. I asked him to leave for the while but he will be back and he wants to take you with him…"

They both turned shades paler.

"I could call the authorities but -"

"N-no we can't do that…" Matt said quickly.

"I know, honey. I also know John wouldn't dare hurt you here but you need better protection than I could provide… John is a hunter par excellence and an obstinate fool… he loves you and would never really want to hurt you but he's a stubborn fool when it comes to Mary's sons…" Missouri felt bad bringing up the topic… she knew it hurt them… but it had to be done…

"I could call Dean and Sam… they could come and pick you up…"

"N-no." This time it was Ryan's voice that stopped her. "They mustn't know… it would br-break their hearts…" The twins looked at each other and came to an understanding. "We've to go…" Ryan said calmly.

"Go?"

"Yes, we must leave before he comes back… we need a car…" He got up to stand, only to fall back on the back, panting hard.

"You can hardly even stand, let alone drive… and where would you go?" It broke her heart to see them so panic-stricken, yet trying to put up a brave front. 

"I'll drive… but we need a car…" Matt said quickly. "Bobby… we'll go to Uncle Bobby."

Missouri sighed - she didn't want them to go but they were better off away from Lawrence… there were more dangerous and evil beings lurking in Lawrence than John Winchester. _Lawrence is never safe for any Winchester, _she thought.

"Yes, you go to Bobby's… he'll keep you safe for sure and if John follows you there, Bobby is capable enough to handle him, I am sure."

"Does he hate us 'coz of Mom, Missouri?" Matt's voice croaked. "What happened with Mom, Missouri? Does Dad hate us so much that he wants to hurt us?"

"Oh honey, he doesn't hate you… he just… let's just say he isn't thinking straight at the moment but he'll come to his senses soon… and he'll be very sorry for whatever he's done… " She sighed. "I am sorry, sweetheart… but here in Lawrence, John loses sight of everything other than Mary and her sons… I'm so very sorry."

"We'll leave now, Missouri. Thanks for everything." Ryan said, stopping any further queries from Matt. He didn't want Matt to know the whole truth, yet. "But we don't have a car…"

Missouri smiled at this.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bobby was fixing himself a breakfast when he heard the screeching halt of car tyres ... soon enough there were footsteps … Booby scowled and grabbed his flask and shotgun… there was the soft knock… Bobby opened the door fully expecting a hunter or a demon, only to find a rare sight…

"Ry… Matt… " Bobby exclaimed

"Hi, Uncle Bobby…" Matt said sheepishly. "Could we have the holy water ritual done quick … 'coz, Ry is getting heavier by the minute…"

"Am not…" slurred a tottering Ryan, who was kept from falling on his face by his twin's support…

"God! What happened?" Bobby was astonished to say the least… both boys looked haggard ad deathly pale… covered in dust and sweat; they looked like the walking dead… While Ryan seemed almost out off it, Matt looked tired beyond years…with a split and bruising lip and a bruised cheek. "What happen'd?" He repeated.

"Holy water beer soon, Bobby… Can't hold him up much longer…" Matt said through gritted teeth… He wanted to lie down and close his eyes too…

Booby gave them his flask and once they had both taken mouthfuls, he took Ryan from Matt relieving the poor kid who, himself, seemed close to collapse… He laid Ryan on the couch… "What the hell happened to you two..? Where are those idjit brothers of yours…? "

"Tir'd Bobby… Sl'p…", murmured Ryan as he lost his fight with overpowering sleep.

"Ry? Ryan?" He touched his forehead…. "At least you don' have a fever, boy… Matt, I really need the details….I'm calling Dean and John-"

That seemed to send Matt into a panic attack… "N-not Dad… n-no c-calls, Unc'a Bobby…. Ple'z?"

"Okay … okay… calm down… breathe… easy… "

"N-no c-calls… pr'm's?"

"Only if you calm down… please, Mattie, calm down, son…. Breathe… go on… I'm here … you're safe with me…." Bobby rubbed circles on Matt's back… it started to work as Matt was soon taking steady breaths… he still looked pale… "Easy, Mattie, am here kiddo… just take it easy." And with gentleness known to few, Bobby soothed Matt's frayed nerves and soon Matt was out.

"What happened to you, idjits?" Booby whispered more to himself than to his exhausted and sleeping charges….

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"What? But how - ? … Is Dad with them…? Okay Bobby, we'll be there soon… look after them… we know you will… see you soon, Bobby… Thanks for calling us…!" Dean steeped down on the accelerator …"They're at Bobby's…."

"And there is no sign of Dad…" Sam said rather than ask… "Are they hurt…?"

"Matt's face is bruised and Ryan seems sick… though he hasn't got the fever back, yet…" Dean said in a breath.

"What- how- ?"

"Don't know… they were pretty out of it and wouldn't let him call us…"

"Gawd! The _babies_… we shouldn't have left them alone, Dean."

"We left them with _Dad_, Sammy."

"And a _**world**_ of good that did… where is _Dad,_ by the way…?"

"Sammy, please, _stop_ … we don't have time for this…"

"_You_ never have time for _this_… you're blind when it comes to Dad…"

"Sam, I'm warning you…"

"Fine, soldier boy … fine!" Sam huffed.

"Fine."

They rode in silence, each praying for their baby brothers…

**To Be Continued...**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ok, so I'm really trying to quicken the pace a bit but am not so sure…you let me know if it's boring/dreary and any other suggestions are welcome too… Love you guys for being such great friends and readers… Thanks … and do let me know how it's going so far… I seem to be having too many ideas and guess am confused where it should head next… ;)

**TEAL-BLU shamrock ** :- Welcome to my fic… hope you like it more and more… keep reading… and thanks for the alert.

To **Romi** and **CBloom2 ** and everyone else… thanks guys… couldn't keep doing this without you… thank you very much….

And thanks to you all for taking time out to read….

Glad you like it even if it's not an epic fic…. Like I read somewhre:

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
_-Lucian de Crescenzo_

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	11. Chapter 11 : Broken

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now.

**A/N :** Thanks again for reading & reviewing everyone… I was really unable to log in for some time now…glad the FFN error is fixed … Hope you like this one… If not, then leave me your ideas and I can re-write… Happy reading! You all rock!

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Broken**

"WHAT?" Matt was mad. "B-but Bobby, you pr-promised… you promised you wouldn't call them…"

"Shhh… not so loud, boy… your twins still out… Let him have his peace…"

"You lied…. How could you?"

"Yeah, so I did… I did what I thought was right… and ya can think whatever ya wan'… doesn' matter to me as long as you two idjits are safe… you don' like it …Tough luck… "

"You don't understand, Bobby…." Mat started pacing.

"Well, then _enlighten_ me, boy."

"Its.. Its real complicated…"

"Uh-huh. Then you are welcome to _un-complicate_ it for me." Bobby gave Matt a piercing look that said _stop-fooling-around-and-spill-it-idjit_.

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry, Bobby but I can't…"

"Don't… don't even try to complete that sentence, boy… I have had it up to here with you already… you come to me exhausted, dragging a half-dead brother… and then you expect me to help you by not letting your family know anything… by not calling your brothers…?"

"_Half_-brothers…" Matt's voice was barely audible but Bobby heard him and started.

"Wha-? What did ya jus' say?"

"HALF-BROTHERS, Bobby…. We are just _half-brothers_…. Or didn't you know that…?" Matt yelled… cringing on the word _half-brothers_… as if it were some abomination.

"Really? Is THAT what you think they are… Sam and Dean …just half-brothers… Goodness, kid where did that come from…?"

"Why don' you ask _their_ Dad 'bout it…?" Matt's face was red…

Bobby gasped. Then he slowly recomposed himself… he put a reassuring hand on Matt's head, noticing the flinch at the contact…

"What _happened_, son?" His fatherly voice broke through Matt's barriers and soon he found himself pouring his heart out to Bobby… if Bobby noticed the silent tears accompanying the tale, he thought no less of the boy, who had been forced to grow up years in the last few days… At first he couldn't believe what Matt was telling him…John…

"Ya sure, he wasn' possessed or something-?'"

Matt could not answer anymore… he felt too emotionally drained to say anything … but he nodded… he owed Booby that much… Da-, John was afterall a friend to Bobby… so of course, Bobby was having a hard time believing it… Heck, _he_ was having a hard time believing it… he kept thinking it was a nightmare and he was gonna wake up any second… Dean cooking and Sam and Ryan bent over their laptops as usual… only it was all real… and there was no waking up from it …

"We-we've to leave, Bobby!" Matt looked up panicked suddenly… "I'll get, Ry … we've to go…"

"Matt, calm down, son… you're safe here… and Dean and Sam are coming…"

"Don't you see Bobby? We can't meet up with them… they would never believe _us_! Da- John's their _father_…. Its _his_ word against _ours_…"

"And you are their _brothers_, boy… _brothers_… they dote on you… they love you, ya hear me?"

"B-But we can't tell them anything…B'bby" Ryan's voice sounded hoarse as he appeared in the kitchen..

"How ya feeling, kid?"

"Am good… but Matt's right we can't tell them anything… even if they care for us… it'd break their hearts… please Bobby…"

"Nope… am not making any promises, kid… They deserve to know the truth…and I ain't gonna lie to them when they ask what got their baby brothers…no way… Dean's too smart… and Sam's too sharp… they'll see through any lies you can come up with…"

"That's why we gotta go." Matt said squaring up his shoulders…

"Oh no, you two aren't goin' anywhere till your big brothers get here…Oh, don' give me the look, boys… I'll fight you and drug you if I hafta…"

Matt snorted and Ryan gave a weak smile… they both sighed in unison, the fight or flight predicament leaving their bodies…they both slumped back on their seats.

"So what do we tell them?"

"We tell them _nothing. _Period" Ryan said with a meaningful look at them both.

"Yeah, right… that's gonna go _**so**_ well… I'll leave the explaining to you then… better eat up and feed your creative side, boys… you're gonna need it…" Bobby got back to fixing up breakfast for them.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You really think we'll believe _that_? _**Seriously**_…?" To say Dean was angry would have been an understatement… "We come back and find the motel empty… no sign of you guys or dad…and then search half the state for you, then Bobby calls us to say you're here… and you're hurt and Ryan's sick… and after all that you want us to believe _that_? "

"But, that's exactly what happened… Dad, had to fetch supper… we thought we'd take a stroll… and then we got taken… somehow we escaped… barely though and came here…"

"Matt, I'll ask just one more time… tell us what happened…?"

"He _is_ telling you what happened, De-"

Dean raised his hand to silence him… "Don't … don't even try… you are _sick_… so stay out of this…'coz something tells me it's gonna get ugly…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you gonna hit us, now?" Matt's face was ashen… and Ryan looked deathly pale…

"What-?" Sam and Dean cried in unison.

"We're getting on your nerves, aren't we…?" Matt had mad gleam to his eyes… "Would you hate us enough to hit us as well…?"

"What the hell, Matt-!" cried Dean.

"How could you even say that, Mattie…?" Sam was stunned.

"I'm going to my room…" Matt ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, silently asking _What was that? What the hell happened…?_

They turned on Ryan… who in turn seemed to shrink back more into the crouch than was humanly possible for someone his height. Dean sighed…and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, noticing Ryan flinch away as if expecting a hit… it hurt…

"What happened to you, Ry? What the hell happened…?"

"Nothing, De… it was really _Nothing_" Ryan couldn't keep his voice from shaking but he closed his eyes and shut up after that….

The two elder Winchesters exchanged worried glances and then looked to Bobby…

"Oh no, don' look at me, boys… nothing I can add to their stories…"

"But Bobby-"

"Its okay, Sam… Dad will be here soon… The kids can't really lie to _him_… "

"You called your _father_?"

"Yeah, Bobby… is there a problem…?"

Bobby huffed back to his office. The brothers were once again stumped… it wasn't like they were best buddies or something, but, usually, Bobby seemed to enjoy John's company…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hi, Bobby… Hey kids…" John called cheerfully, alighting from his truck… Dean grinned back, Sam nodded while the twins went deathly pale… Bobby was ready for it.

"So guys, what's up? Matt! RYAN! What the hell happened to you both…?"

John tried to rush to them, feigning concern but found himself looking the end of the barrel of Bobby's shotgun. He stopped short and glared at Bobby while Sam and Dean were taken aback with surprise.

"What the-?"

"John, you're a damn good hunter… and you've raised Dean and Sam well… you've been a good friend to me as well… but if you ever _dare_ to come near Ryan or Matt again, I'll empty every last bit of my ammo into you…"

"Bobby… I…"

"Shut the f*** up... you're a b****** and nothing more… I will say this once more…leave or am gonna pump you full with more bullets than you body can house…. LEAVE … NOW!"

"Bobby, what the hell do you think you're doing? Its Dad, for Chirssake…! Have you lost it completely…!"

"I know exactly what I am doing, Dean… I never thought it'd come to this… to think he would dare to come here…after all this…"

"What the hell were you talking about?"

"Sam, Dean, lets go… Bobby can take care of the twins for the while…"

"No…Bobby's explaining now…" Dean was furious… Bobby, however, kept his gun trained on his once friend.

"Sure… there's lot more explaining to do than you can imagine boy"

"What do you mean, Bobby?" Sam scowled.

"Well, have you two idjits, even thought where were father was when the twins got taken…? Or why they came running to me instead of calling any of you…? Or why the mere sight of your father seems to strike fear in them…?"

"What the hell do you mean?" demanded Dean while Sam's scowl got deeper…

"SHUT UP, Bobby…!" John was furious…

"It was you… you did this to them…." Sam understood suddenly. It hurt… but he finally knew the stricken looks on the twins' face… He shook with anger and pain…his murderous glare daring John to refute.

"WHAT?" Dean was getting frustrated. "Shut up, SAM!"

"How thick can you be, Dean, or are you blind to see what Dad did to them…?"

Dean nostrils flared and he went beet red… But one look at his baby brothers he knew… "It _was_ you…" Dean stated…his voice laced with pain and turmoil… "But why Dad…? How could you…?" Dean felt defeated.

"To protect you two… it had to be done…"

"WHAT?" Sam and Dean couldn't believe John was still trying to justify himself…

"You don' know the truth boys… "

"NO… Stop… Please just stop, Dad…" Dean begged with all his heart… he didn't want this anymore… "Please leave… now…"

"Okay, son… but, don't worry I'll watch over you…"

Sam looked disgusted … Dean had no reaction left while the twins couldn't find their voices… Bobby sighed… Even as the dust from John's retreating truck settled, it left behind a broken Winchester family at Bobby's salvage yard that day…

**To Be Continued...**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Okay, so first of all, sorry for not putting up a better chapter… I really tried but couldn't come up with anything else… All I really wanted was to put in the fact that Bobby had raised his arms against John … it seemed to fit here… maybe that's the only thing that fit…

Ok… so consider this a dummy chapter… you like it, am glad… you don't like it then please leave me some ideas to re-do this chappy…

Am not sure whether I should be publishing this one…

Thanks for being patient though… Please R& R.

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
_-Lucian de Crescenzo_

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now.

**A/N :** Thanks again for reading & reviewing everyone… I know you guys hate me right now but I am soooooo Sorry for being soooo very late…. It's a miracle that anyone is even reading this….Please don't hate me anymore- I just couldn't come up with something at all

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**The Beginning**

"So-?" Dean said calmly, his face a mask of calmness. "Why didn't you come to us?"

"We just told you…." Matt said softly.

"Which is why I'm asking _**why**_ you didn't come to us…?"

"He's _your_ Dad – you wouldn't have believe us."

"Did it occur to you that you're _our_ brothers! We are family too."

"So basically you're saying that you'd have believed our word against Dad's?"

"Matt, you know very well what I am saying." Dean was trying so hard not to erupt… Sam could feel the effort rolling off him in waves.

"Dean, we didn't want to hurt you… we know you love us… we didn't want you to have to choose…" Ryan spoke up first time since John's appearance.

"Choose-? Oh for crying out loud, you could have been killed! Did it ever occur to you that a demon could be possessing Dad and he may want to kill you guys, without a thought!"

"Yeah, like he put _**sooo**_ much thought into hurting us!" Matt's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Besides, Missouri would have known if it was a demon…."

Dean flopped back into couch beside Sam… he didn't know what he wanted to do anymore…

Sam sighed. "Why do you think Dad- um-"

"Tried to hurt us?" Matt finished for him. "I don't know Sammy but he did… I don't know… but - "

"But-" Sam scowled.

"But, I think it was because of Mom."

"Mom?" Dean and Sam said in amazed unison.

"Not _your_ mother…. _Our_ Mom, Maya…." Matt's voice was a whisper but they heard him. "He hates her… I don't know why but he does…"

"Wha-" Dean couldn't believe what Matt was saying. "You think so too, Ry?"

Ryan looked at the pain-marred faces of his elder brothers and the hardened face of his twin… He really wished he could tell them… tell them everything… why John hated him… why John hated Maya… what had actually happened…. and also about his visions or dreams or whatever they were…Instead, he sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, De", was all he could manage.

For what seemed like ages no one spoke… the threatening silence was broken by Dean… "I think we should look for Dad"

"WHAT?"

"Really, Dean, after all this…"

"Sammy, you guys, listen to me, there has to be a reason for what Dad did… we need to get the answers…"

"No, Dean. We are not going to even think about him… its over – the moment he touched them it was over…"

"I know, Sammy… and I agree but he deserves a fair trial, don't you think…"

"Dean, are you mad-?"

"Stop it, please" Ryan pleaded clutching at his head. "Listen, you go ahead and do whatever it is that you wanna do… just keep us out…" With that he staggered off to his room, closely followed by Matt.

Sam and Dean looked to each other and sighed in defeat.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bobby got off the phone and looked at the twins… they had grown up quite a lot since they came to his doorsteps half-dead… both physically and psychologically….

"They are coming, right?" Matt grinned. "Gosh, it seems like centuries, Bobby-!"

"But its about Dad, right?" Ryan asked softly.

"What?" Matt's grin changed to a scowl.

"Your Dad's gone missing, boys…. And not just missing as in John-Winchester-packs-up-and-leave- missing but something in the lines of something-Supernatural-ganked-me kind of missing!"

"And Dean wants us to follow the trail with him… Daddy's-Little–Goody-Two-Feet-Soldier-boy!"

"Matt, dude, don't take it out on Dean… this past few years have hard on him as well… he's never been around John and you know that!"

"Whatever, Ry! But how the hell did he convince, Sammy?"

"He didn't have to…"

"Something else happen too, Bobby?"

"It was Jessica, Sam's girlfriend"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"When were you gonna call us?" Matt asked. He received no reply. "What? You weren't gonna call us…!"

"But Dean, its Sammy, we should have been there."

"Ry, it was difficult for him…he- he hasn't been sleeping… he hardly even eats or smiles… it like he is running on fumes… I've had my hands full, okay?"

"Its okay, Dean, we get it!" Ryan nodded. "But we're comin' with you…"

"No, you're not. I mean it, Ry. It was the same f****** son of a b**** who got Mom. I've my hands full with Sammy and I don't wanna put you guys at -"

"Save it, De, coz we're coming and you can't stop us… Its either we go together or we'll just follow you!" Matt shrugged. "But we _are_ coming."

Dean sighed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan was dozing peacefully in the rear seat when the crossed the sign signaling they had finally reached Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Matt sat up and stretched. Sammy was up too and Dean obviously was up since he was driving.

"Wakey, wakey, Ry…" Matt tickled his twin.

Ryan woke with a start and hit his head against the door. "OWW! Matt, you're _so_ gonna pay for this!"

"Gosh, I'm shaking!"

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean sighed. Matt on a sugar high was _so_ not good.

"Stop it you two. We're here on a case, remember!"

"Fine but you always take his side."

Matt snickered. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and sighed. The _roadtrip, _as Matt liked to call it, was gonna be a _loooong_ one it seemed.

**The End?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I know this sucks, guys….I didn't really mean to end it so soon but I was like floundering with this one. So I thought why not end this and start with a sequel which would take us through the seasons in a way. But I want to know if you'd like a sequel or f you'd just wanna let this go. I mean I may still go ahead and write one but still your opinions matters much to me. See, this is your fic as much as it is mine. So I am really sorry if I ruined it but I'll hopefully do a better one next time, that is, if you still wanna read a sequel… Oh and don't worry Silthrims is a special part of this verse… so I'll be using bits and pieces to elaborate on that as well… Do let me know what you think… And please don't hate me for this!

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
_-Lucian de Crescenzo_

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	13. Chapter 13 : Update for the sequel

Hi guys,

I have finally started on the sequel to this. Please find the sequel at **The Brothers Winchester - The Hunt Begins [.net/s/7316195/1/The_Brothers_Winchester_The_Hunt_Begins****]**

Its still in the ealy stages but do R&R. Would eagerly wait for your reviews.

Thanks & love,

Krish.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


End file.
